Hardship
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Sorta based off childhood in some way, this story tells two tails of two characters, how they grew up and became who we know them as today.
1. Long Road 1

**Well, quick update on this story, I've changed my mind- instead of telling just one person's story, I'll be telling 2 stories, maybe more along the way, but yeah, so, this one- here's the summary for this one- Squidward.**

 **The world was full of adventure, filled with chances, it was yours for the taking, as long as you were perfect. Born in this culture, you had to be better than everyone else, The world could chew you up and shit you out the other end, all your hopes and dreams were all but just dreams that would never come true, as one octopus would. Childhood. 2 Squidward.**

 **-I Think I'll call this story-**

 **Long Road- Pt.1 (slightly edited)**

The world was full of adventure, filled with chances, it was yours for the taking, as long as you were perfect. Born in this culture, you had to be better than everyone else, to be normal, you had to be talented, which was music, dancing, acting, cooking, painting, you had to marry the opposite sex, the most beautiful woman available, or the wealthiest man you could find that wasn't already taken, you had to have two children, a boy and a girl, name them a certain way and teach them the same thing you've learned growing up. Your friends had to be in the same class, you weren't allowed to talk to lower classes because you'd be laughed at, and if you talked to the higher classes, they'd simply take you for a fool, a pest.

In this culture, if you didn't have any of these, you could have the rest but you would still be a loser, an outcast, a failure, and a disgrace to all cephalopod race, you were just another waste of space, the world you've worked so hard to build will come crashing down, if you weren't normal, then what were you? What was the point in you being alive, why had the gods created such a miserable failure, why did you even exist you might as well have jumped off the face of the Earth, no one would miss you, not even your mother. The world could chew you up and shit you out the other end, all your hopes and dreams were all but just dreams that would never come true, as one octopus would soon find out, the hard way.

The world had just opened up, a brand new life was born, into the cold chill of fall, after nine months in his mother's womb he was ready to come out, though the world was cold, and he didn't know what was in store for him, he was excited to meet everyone, so when the doctor stood up, holding a crying baby octopus, he turned to the mother, exhausted from pushing so long, her blonde hair was put up in a messy frizzy bun, she dropped her head as soon as she heard the beautiful cry of her first born.

"Mrs. Tentacles, i'll be glad to say that you have one happy healthy beautiful baby boy." the doctor announced behind his mask as he handed the baby to the mother. Seeing her new son had brought tears to her eyes, she looked up at her husband who didn't really seem to be affected by the child in any way, "Look Squiliver, we have a son!" she announced with so much joy.

"Oh, what should we name him? Squidothy?" she questioned but then shook her head, "Yeah, I don't think so, what do you think, Squiliver?" she asked, he sighed and shrugged, "How about Squiliver the second, I think it's a perfect name."

"Maybe for you, mister grumpy all the time, I like Edward." she spoke, "You know we can't name him that, people will look down at us if his name does start with Squid or Squil." he spoke up, she sighed, "Hmm, no he looks like a Squidward to me, I like it." she said, and he shrugged, "I doesn't matter what we call it as long as his name is on the paper." Squiliver said with a yawn.

"You're gonna grow up to be a brilliant composer, you will be the best thing this ocean has ever had, and you are my son." she said as she pinched newborn Squidward's cheek causing his face to scrunch up, "But let's get you fed first, you must be starving." she said as she tugged her shirt down, covering the back of her son's head with the baby blanket before she turned to her husband, "and what are you looking at?" she questioned as she hugged the baby tighter.

So far, life had been nothing but a walk in the butterfly garden, Squidward had finally started to walk, he was just a few months and he was already walking. His mother, Squilabeth, held his tiny tentacle as she escorted him into the neighborhood daycare.

Squidward looked around the room at the beautifully painted room, painted a sky blue, with baby Octopus cherubs painted on clouds, he awed at the works of art, never had he seen such beauty.

"Art-" said as another little boy, Squidward turned his head away from the wall of paintings to see another little boy, his head shaved and a little black brow that was starting to sprout across his head, which in a matter of years, if left unkempt, would look like a big fuzzy caterpillar.

The little boy walked over to the little blonde, "Squill." he mumbled, and Squidward cocked his brow before looking at his mother who'd turned to find that her son had found a friend on the first day, she smiled, bending down to him, she ran her hand through his silky golden locks.

Wait a minute, Squidward has hair? Yes, Squidward had hair, take a peek at 'The Original Fry Cook'

"You be a good little boy, mama will be back later to pick you up, and here's to hoping you learn something." she said as she kissed his cheek before she went to turn and leave, but stopped when she felt a tug at her dress.

"Mama?" he called, wondering where she was going, and if she was going to leave him in this strange place, with bushy brow. Squilabeth sighed, bending down to unhook his tentacle, "Mama has to go, Squiddy, I can't be late for my meeting, I'll pick you up after." she said before she turned and finally left.

Tears filled the little cephalopods eyes as the door shut, he waited for the next few seconds, waiting for his mother, but, she never came back, he casted his head down, maybe she didn't want him? Like his father, who'd left a few weeks after he was born.

Squidward turned his head to the tentacle that rested on his shoulder before he followed the arm to the owner, the little boy from before, Squilliam, he smiled at him, attempting to comfort him, he was a few months older than he was, and so his vocabulary and such, was already nearly great, for a toddler.

He held up a tiny cord that was connected to a colorful xylophone, "Play." he cooed as he held up a mallet, Squidward sniffled, taking the mallet, he smiled at the boy who sat down in front of him with a little kazooie, the two had started to play random keys, the both of them laughing with each silly sound they played, they'd become best friends when they grew older, or so they thought.

As things went, the two had grown quite close as the next three years passed, they were best buds, they did everything together, but that would all surely change. Squidward and Squilliam happened to be playing in the neighborhood park, playing tag, Squidward was running behind Squilliam, laughing, "I'm gonna get you!" he shouted before they were suddenly interrupted by a loud deep voice.

Squidward turned around to see a large man dressed in black walk past him, "Squilliam Fancyson the third, I am ordered to take you to your father, Squilliam Fancyson the second." the man informed, "Come along, do as you're told." the man said, Squilliam sighed, looking to Squidward, "But Roofus, I wanna play with Squiddy-"

"You had enough playtime, it is time to go, don't make me drag you to the boat, Squilliam." the man said, "Bye Squiddy," he waved as he walked with the bodyguard, his head hung low, "Stand up straight, you know how your father will be if he sees you slouch."

Squidward was left behind, his mother stepped up next to him, "Come on, dear, we must get going- you have music lessons with gram gram today." she said as she reached for his hand, "Music lessons?" he questioned, "well, you can't be a brilliant musician without practice, start you young and you'll be a conductor in no time, mama wants to see your name up in lights when you grow up." she said as they left the park.

Not knowing that that might have been the last time he'd ever have fun, the last time he'd ever see his best friend, at least, not for another six and half years.

Squilliam's family, while they weren't exactly rich, they could still afford somethings that others in their community couldn't, like, private music lessons, while Squidward's family, they weren't so lucky, with Squiliver out of the picture, things were harder, Squidward's mother had to work harder to get things paid, with the few bucks that Squiliver gave, it didn't really make a difference.

However, just because money was tight, didn't mean they couldn't get Squidward a teacher, his Grandmother happened to be one of the best players in her high school band, but that was in highschool, and when was the last time she actually played an instrument?

Squidward's grandmother also happened the be half deaf, her hearing wasn't as good as it was back when she was a young woman, but that still didn't mean anything either, other then that she often had trouble hearing the right notes from wrong. Of all instruments he had to pick, why a clarinet? Without fingers, it wasn't easy pressing the right keys, and his nose would always get in the way, why not percussion, or piano?

Well, simply because Squidward was young, and didn't know, he wanted to be just like his idol Kelpy G, a young musician who was in his mid-teens, it'd be great if he could be like him, a famous clarinet soloist, and he was great, that was probably why Squilliam had also picked the clarinet, and at age of ten, Squilliam was already a skilled soloist, unlike Squidward, who could only manage to play sour notes, and if he really tried, he could play an almost good song.

Squidward was upstairs, playing a few squeaky notes before he and his mother would head off to a concert, he was supposed to be meeting Squilliam, who he hadn't seen since he was three, and was excited to play with his old friend.

Squidward had placed his clarinet in the case before he went to stand in front of the mirror, he was dressed in a nice little tux, he had a thing for great taste in fashion, sometimes, he was surprised his mother could afford it, a solid white tux, and a red bow tie to match, it went well with his growing blonde hair which he combed at least twice a day, it wasn't easy being beautiful, and talented.

Squidward's ears perked up as he heard the front door open, and he rushed down the stairs, stopping at the second floor to see his father, Squiliver, standing at the front door in front of his mother.

He had left when he was just a baby, he hadn't really seen him all that much over the years, maybe for christmas, or he'd send a cheap gift through the mail for his birthday, but other then that, nothing, what was he here for now?

"Pa? What are you doing here?" Squidward asked as he stepped up next to his mother, the older man sighed, adjusting his glasses, "I guess I'll see you next month-" "You're not gonna say hi to your son?" Squilabeth questioned, crossing her arms, the man sighed, looking at Squidward, "Hi, son." he waved before he turned around and left.

"Come on, dear, let's get your things, we're supposed to be meeting your aunt at the concert, I bet you'll be excited to see your old friend, huh?" she smiled as she closed the door.

The auditorium was huge, crowded with all sorts of different fish from all over the world, he awed the surroundings, there was a huge stage, for what he could tell half of it was hidden behind the curtains, he could look up and see the mesmerizing crystal chandelier, when he grew up he would play in a place like this, he'd own this place, and the people in it.

All the attention was brought to the doors, as the band started to walk down the isle, Squidward gasped, seeing his old best friend Squilliam, who has grown, but he was the youngest of them all, Squilliam being at least 7 or 8, while the others were 20 and up, and his head, still shaved, and, was that wax? And his caterpillar, looked so, fancy.

He wore a cocky face, as most people do when they think they're better than you, which Squidward failed to notice. Squidward had managed to pull Squilliam off to the side.

"Hey Squilliam, it's me, your old friend Squidward, it's been years since we last saw each other, are you going to sit by me? i brought our old toy instruments, my gram gram taught me to play the clarinet, i'm really good at it-" Squidward babbled, "Silence, peasant, I don't socialize with losers, and no, I will Not sit with you, I am going to go on stage and perform, i will direct my first show tonight, and I won't have you stalling, if you want to talk, we can talk after the show, as for now, sit down, shut up, and watch the show." Squilliam spat.

Squidward stood back, "B, but, Squilliam, it's me, Squidward, I've waited so long-" "Squidward? doesn't ring a bell, hey, do you like my unibrow? My professor said that one day, my unibrow will be valuable, it will make me rich if my music doesn't." he said as he wiggled his brow, before he glanced at the stage, "Now, stop wasting my time, I have a show to perform." he said before he left.

Squidward sat back watching as Squilliam played the lead clarinet in the show, it wasn't until the last song, the director had pointed to Squilliam, and told the crowd who he was, and that he will be the youngest director to ever exist, Squidward sat back watching, he had tears in his eyes, Squilliam, was supposed to be his friend, but instead, he treated him like dirt, friends don't do that, what was with him? So, he went to school, listening to this music, garbage, sure, it was good, but, garbage, he could do way better, if he just, stood up, and broke out his clarinet.

The crowd all turned their heads to the back, the band had stopped playing, upon hearing a fowl, squeaking clarinet, Squidward, stood on one of the chairs, blaring out loud, his mother, sitting next him, covering her ears, seeing the room, lit in anger, she stood up and snatched his clarinet from him.

"Give it back mama, it's not fair, he thinks he better than me, I'm just as good, or even better! you said you wanted me to be famous but-" "squidward, you can't just, do that." "but why not?" "Because, you can't." Squidward looked at her before looking at the people, "And what are you looking at?"

"So it was You who made that noise, you know, If it wasn't for your gorgeous hair, we'd throw you out, and toss that instrument in the fire." one of them said, use the amazing hair, like Squilliam's unibrow. Squilliam had torn through the crowd, "Who do you think you are, disrupting my music?" he questioned, "You call that music?" squidward questioned, "You think you're better than me?"

"Oh, I am better than you, there's no contest, and you said you were good, and I thought you were joking, and now, I know it wasn't a joke, but a cry for mercy!" he said before he started to cackle, "I have no sympathy, whatsoever, now, you can either sit back down, and actually Watch the show, or you can leave, and we'll be taking This." Squilliam said as one of the people took his clarinet from his mother, Squidward just looked up at his mother, "Mama?"

"Come on son, ya done cost us enough trouble as it is." she said as she took his hand and dragged him out of the auditorium.

 **Yeah, I know, the last bit of this chapter sucked, but I don't care, I wanted to get it done, it's 4 am right now, and I just wanted to finish this. Night Guys**.

 **I'd gone back and edited this a little, to make this a bit of a better story?**


	2. Strong Sailor 1

**Well, I don't know why Krabs would be a good idea to do a childhood about now, but, i'm doing it, so, I guess this would take place, before** ' _ **Perfect Family'**_ **well, maybe after this, I might not even need, 'Perfect Family' huh. This is more based off, Friend or Foe, and well, I'm pretty sure, there was more to Eugene's sad childhood, right? Well, i'm here to tell the story.**

* * *

 **Strong Sailor- Mr. Krabs**

 **1942- Born into War and Poverty, growing up can be tough on some who arent fully prepared. Those who are different, are treated different. You grow up hoping that someday, you'd make something of yourself, that you could be better than your parents, but those are just hopeless dreams, when you turn out just like your parents, and expected to be the same, as any man, and go into another man's war, times are tough, tears are brought, and lives are lost, and you must be strong, and hope that you dont get sea sick.**

 **Strong Sailor- pt.1**

* * *

12 Am, a woman is rushed into the emergency room, gasping for air, her face was wet with sweat, and tears, she holds her stomach as she could feel that her son was about to come, just a little longer.

"Oh ma'am, you're going to have to push, on three, one, Two, Wait!" the doctor shouted, the woman looked down at the doctor, "What! I can't-" "His head is stuck." the doctor said, "Oh dear neptune-"

The doctor turned to the nurses, "get an O.R ready now, we're gonna have to do an emergency C- section." he ordered before he looked at the worried mother, "What's going on? What's happening?" she panicked.

"Everything is going to be just, fine, your baby's head is too big, but we're gonna do a C- section and everything is going to be just fine, we'll have your baby boy out in no time." the man assured before she was rolled out of the room, she looked up at the bright light above her as they lowered a breathing mask down over her face.

 **Few minutes earlier**

Thunder and lightning flash through out the night sky, nights like these are usually dangerous, the road filled with rain, puddles and accidents. On the side of the road, parked a tan sedan, under a dim street light.

Screaming could be heard from the outside, a woman who had gone into labor, she panted, looking up at her husband, "Just a little more, I can see his head!" he announced as he reached his pale red claws down to catch his child.

The woman gripped at the leather seats, her claws digging into the foam, she let up when she heard the beautiful cry of her newborn son. Tears filled her eyes as her baby was laid down beside her, still crying, she ran her claw over his cheek before she looked up at her husband, Herman, "he's beautiful, Herman." she spoke in her irish accent.

Herman sighed, glaring down at his new son, "I don't see how we're gonna afford to keep em, Bessy." he shook his head, having her look up at him, "It shouldn't be hard, I mean, how much does a baby cost?" she questioned as she turned her head back to her son, she smiled, he was just perfect, and he sighed, shaking his head, she glared up at Herman.

"Do ya have ta do that here? Can't ya take that outside er something?" she asked as he took a long drag from his cigar that he'd just lit, he blew out a big puff of smoke, "It's raining outside." he said, and she sighed, she couldn't really tell him anything, "Well, can ya at least roll a window down, it's bad fer his new lungs, don't wantcha turnin into him now, do we, Eugene." she pinched the child's cheek.

 _Meanwhile_ , back at the hospital. A woman moaned as she blinked her eye, she groaned as she sat up, her mouth dry, she looked around for a cup of water but found none, she was hooked up to a few wires, she sighed as the doctor came into the room.

"Mrs. Plankton, you're awake, I suppose now you'd want to see your son, dontcha?" the nurse smiled, and the woman smiled as the nurse turned to a clear container, she then picked up a tiny little blanket and walked over to her, "he's so tiny, and super cute." she said as she laid him down in her arms.

Tears were brought to the mother's eyes, "Too bad your father's not here to see how beautiful you are." she said as he pet his head, the child stirred and slowly opened his eye, "oh, Sheldon you've got his eye too." she smiled as she rocked the baby in her arms.

 _A/N: And, just to clear things up, there probably is a plankton like hospital for plankton and small creatures like that who get injured or have kids, with plankton like doctors, In the Spongebob universe, ok, this author doesn't need to really explain this, let's just get on with the rest of this story. NikoNet_

* * *

 **2 years later**

A tan sedan pulled in front of a small two bedroom house. Standing at the door of the house, stood Bessy, "Oh Eugene, look who's here, it's yer father." she sang out to him, having her three year old son shoot up from his little toys and run to the door, he would stumble a few times, still not that gifted at walking on his two feet.

He bounced up and down at the door, his claws in the air, waiting for Herman, his father, to open the door and pick him up, "Da Da." he called out in excitement as the much older crab made his way up the walkway, he smiled at the little boy, "Where's my little man at?" he asked as he opened the door, he bent down and extended his arms, "Oh, there he is, oh, and he's so heavy too." he laughed as he picked him up.

Eugene laughed as his father flew him around like he was flying, "Careful there now, Herman." Bessy warned, one of these days he'd end up dropping him, and that'd be the day her husband would regret. Herman rolled his eyes as he brought his son back down to his chest, "He's fine, Bessy, I ain't hurtin em." he cocked his head back before looking at his son, "Am i, son?" he asked, "Agan, haha, agan, da da." he laughed as he flapped his arms like wings.

Bessy sighed as she crossed her arms, and he walked over to her, "Don't be mad, love, I'm just tryin ta spend time with me son before I have ta go back ta work." he said, he admitted that hated it when his lovely wife was angry with him, he pulled her in closer between the two of them, she looked at him, seeing his face, she sighed and smiled, "Ya know I can't stay angry with ya." she said as she accepted his hug, and then a kiss later.

"Ew." Little Eugene stuck his tongue out, he always thought it was disgusting when adults would kiss, the two laughed, "Ya get used to it." they told him, before their attention was brought to the front door.

"Hello, can we help ya sir?" Bessy asked as she answered the door to a guard, the man nodded, "Is Herman H. Krabs here?" he asked, Bessy blinked a couple times, "Why yes, but, is there somethin wrong sir, did he do something wrong?" she asked before Herman stepped up from behind her, "Evening sir, sorry to disturb your family time." He said as he glanced at Eugene and Bessy.

"Our country needs you." He said as he handed him a letter, he glanced up at the guard before looking at his wife, "here." He said as he handed the baby to her.

"This is a joke right?" He asked as he held up his letter, "wish it were, but war is no joke, pack your bags, Krabs, bus leaves at sun down." He informed before he turned and left.

"You can't go." Bessy spoke out as the door closed and her husband left for their room, "I haven't got a choice, my country needs me." He said.

"But ya have a family, Eugene needs ya, I need ya, what if ya don't come back, how are we supposed ta survive, what will your son do without a father?" She asked.

Herman sighed, "better reason to go, keep ya safe, and he doesn't need a father ta live, Bessy, but he needs you." he said as he tossed a few things in a suitcase, "but how are we gonna get through without you, and if ya get killed over there, he's only two, Herman." she said, tears in her eyes.

He sighed, "You know I don't have a choice." he shook his head as he picked up his bag, "You do have a choice, you can choose ta stay here with us, and raise this family, Herman." she said as she put Eugene down.

"you know what they'll think of me if I don't, they'll think Imma coward, I'll be a disgrace ta my father, and they'll see him as bad blood." Herman gestured to their son who was on the floor, trying to force a square shape in a triangle shaped hole.

He approached his wife, placing his claw on the side of her face, he smiled, tears in his eyes, he gave her a kiss, "I'll write everyday." he promised as he placed his head on hers, "Da da." cooed Eugene as he reached his claws out for him, Herman smiled, he bent down and hugged him, he kissed his head, "ya be good fer ya mother, now." he said before he stood up, "yer tha man of the house now, lad." he smiled before he looked at his wife, he sighed before he walked out of the room.

"Ma ma, where da da go?" he looked up at her, she wiped her eyes, she was a strong women, and strong women didn't cry, she sighed, "Come Eugene, wash up for supper, yer friend Sheldon will be over soon fer yer sleepover." she said as she held out her claw for him to take.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Long Road 2

Ch.2

Much has passed since the last chapter, the last time we seen our beloved octopus, was at Squilliam's concert, but that was ten years ago, elementary and middle school were a little stressful, after his little stunt at the concert, he was seen as a failure, a loser, and that he would never accomplish anything great in his life, some kids would tease, and push him, calling him a girl for his long blonde hair, but they didn't know who they were talking to, they were talking to the one, and only, Squidward Q. Tentacles.

They had no clue that one day, he would be a star, that he'd be famous, and that all those who doubted him, would be in his crowd of adoring fans, eating out of the palm of his tentacles, but what could he accomplish? What was so great about Squilliam anyways? He was rich, those fish who crowded around him weren't really his friends, they were just after his money, guaranteed if Squidward was the rich one, he'd be favored more, and Squilliam would just be forgotten.

High school was the next big step in life, the first step to becoming a man, make friends, find a girl, graduate highschool and marry that girl, have two kids, a boy and a girl, name them Squidjone, and Squidifer, but let's try not to think too far ahead here, he's only seventeen, and high school has only just begun.

Squidward sighed as he walked down the halls, holding a slip of paper, he was looking for the band room, he grunted when some kid came crashing into him, senior obviously, Squidward shook his head, how'd they let a kid like that in in the first place? Squidward smiled, looking out over the crowd of young musicians, "My people." he breathed in the faint smell of valve oil.

Squidward jumped when he heard an all too familiar voice from behind him, "Well well, if it isn't Squidward Q. Tentacles, so what are you doing here, I know you're not seriously thinking about trying out for band." he said, and Squidward sighed.

"Laugh all you can, Squilliam, you're no better than the rest of us." Squidward said as he placed his hands on his hips, "Better than you." Squilliam scoffed, and shortly after, every one in the band room was laughing at him.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Squidward said as he drew out his clarinet, and Squilliam sighed, "here we go again, quick, everybody hit the deck!" squilliam shouted before he yawned, and Squidward glared at him before he stuck his reed in his mouth and began to play.

Everyone in the room had to duck, and cover their ears from his screeching clarinet, "Why don't you try getting a new reed? or, a new talent.. that's if you even know talent." Squilliam rolled his eyes, "Tell me, Squiddy, where does your mother get your clothes? Goodwill?" Squilliam questioned, and again, having everyone laugh at him, now, he didn't seem to look so tough, like he'd just hit an off switch.

Squidward's family wasn't very wealthy, ever since his father split, his mother couldn't afford all the fancy, new styles everyone else wore these days, "Well, at least I don't turn away my friends for wealth." Squidward said, and Squilliam glared at him, "and look where it's gotten you." he said before he turned around and left.

Squidward just sighed, slumping his shoulders, maybe going to this school was a bad idea, maybe he should beg his mother for a transfer, just, anything to get him away from, him, but he knew it would be useless to try to walk out of this, he only had three more years until he was done with school and he could move on to college, and become this great musician, like Kelpy G, get rich, and famous, and show all these, losers, that he wasn't a loser.

Squidward sighed as he dropped his bag off at the front door, setting his jacket off to the side on a coat hanger, while he straightened out his bun, he called out to his mother, letting her know that he was home, his stomach growled as the smell of dinner filled his nose.

He walked in the kitchen, where his mother was standing by the sink, rinsing off some freshly peeled potatoes. He stepped up behind her and gave her a kiss on the side of the head, "Ma ma, dinner smells lovely." he complimented, and she smiled smacking his tentacle away from taking a raw carrot.

"Yeah, well it's not done yet, it's got a few more hours to cook." she informed and he nodded, "Fair enough, but, why don't you give me your apron and you go sit down and relax, i can finish in here, i mean, after all, i learned from the best." he smiled, but she hesitated, she let out a sigh, "Fine, just don't burn anything." she said as she kissed him on his head before she left for the living room to finish her show.

The two now sat in the kitchen, Squidward had went all out for his mother, setting up the table, placing a vase of freshly picked flowers in the middle of the table, she shook her head, leave it to him to make things special.

Their attention was then called to the phone on the wall, "I'll get it." Squidward said as he stood up and walked to the phone, "Helloooo, Tentacle residence, Squidward speaking." Squidward sang, before he sighed, "Yes, ma-" he turned to her, "It's for you." he said, and she sighed, "it's probably Phillium, again." she said as she took the phone from him.

After a few seconds on the phone, she'd walked it to the other room, "I told you, I don't get my money until next week, I, I know it's past due, i'm a single mother, and, yes, yes, I just have to wait for my check to come in and I'll pay it off, I promise." she spoke into the phone.

Squidward just leaned on the side of the door, watching, his arms crossed, knowing that this was about the rent again, her job hasn't been paying enough, and his father had went to jail for something he didn't care about, and so there was not much money coming in, it must've been hard, being a single mother and raising a son.

He waited for her to get off the phone, and when she did, she just pushed past him, "We'll figure something out ma ma." he said, and she sighed, shaking her head, "If I don't have that rent paid by next week, we'll be homeless." she informed and he bit his lip.

"We'll have to move in with my sister." she said, and Squidward choked, "W, wait what!" he raised his voice, that meant he'd have to live under the same roof as, Squilliam, and, he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Listen, ma, we'll get it, i promise, I, I can get a job, and help with the bills." he said, and she shook her head, looking at him, "No, i, I can't let you do that, you need to worry about school, and band." she said, and he smiled, "I'll need the little extra money anyways." he smiled, and she sighed, "You're too young."

"I'm sixteen ma, i know of a place, i can start tomorrow, and have the money in by next week." he said, and she sighed again, smiling, "You're such a sweet boy." she said as she kissed his nose before she went in the other room to cry, hating the idea that she needed help from her only son to help pay the bills because she couldn't do it herself.

Squidward smiled as he stood in front of a white boat, in front of him stood his new boss, Eugene Krabs, who gave him a name tag, and hat, "Now, lad, ya be here right after ya get outta school, ya be out by at least nine, don't be late, don't talk back to the customers, and don't, give anything away fer free, got it?" he questioned, and Squidward nodded.

"Great, welcome aboard, sailor! Now, get to work." the red grab ordered with a laugh before he walked back to his office.

"Hey man, nice due." the chef, JIm, smiled, Jim had also happened to be one of his classmates, he wasn't in band, but he was in culinary, most people just looked at him, and seen a bratty, zitty teen, but when they tasted his food, they came running, and it wasn't long until the two became friends, who would have guessed that he would have become a billionaire?

Squidward sighed as he turned to the front upon seeing his first customers enter, "Welcome to the krusty krab, my name's Squidward, can I take your order?" he asked the lady who smiled, she turned to her son, who was a little, square sponge, he had to be at least six.

"what do you want, darling?" she asked him, and he giggled, looking at the tall man, "Um, I would like a krabby Patty." he said as he stood on his toes to watch as the cashier took his order, "and for you ma'am?" he asked, "I'll have a Krabby patty deluxe." she answered.

"Hi mister, I'm Spongebob, i'm six, but, when I get older, I'm gonna work here!" he informed, and Squidward just smiled down at the boy, not knowing who he was even talking to, Spongebob Squarepants, whose name would be known throughout the world, and a complete headache to him in the next, ten years.

Hmm, well this took forever, didn't it? So, that's how our old pal, Squidward, got his job, and, met the main sponge, but, Spongebob, isn't the main character in this story, or the other..


	4. Strong sailor 2

Years had passed, since they'd last seen their father, and they seemed to be doing fine, Bessy smiled down at her young son as she straightened his collar, first day of school, and she wanted him to be just perfect, sure the outfit was a little warn, handed down from his older brother, Samuel who was five years older than him.

"Ya go ta school and make ma ma proud, ya hear? Show em all how smart ya are." she said as she rubbed the back of his head, "oop, there's tha bus." she smiled as she escorted him to the door where she called out for her other son, "Samuel! Tha bus is ere!" she shouted into the next room where an older crab came running out, grabbing his bag and lunch bag from his mother before he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks ma." he said, and she smiled, "I excect ya ta keep an eye out fer yer brother, ya hear?" she asked, having Sam look down at his little brother and sigh, "Yes ma'am." he said before he kissed her again.

"Come on, Eugene." he said as he held his claw out to him, and his brother laughed as he followed after.

"Bubba?" Eugene looked at him as he'd sat down in a seat of his own friends, "Go sit somewhere else, this seats taken." Sam spat as he traded a card for two more, "You can sit here." he heard a familiar voice, an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Sheldon." he smiled as he sat down next to the green copepod who held out his hand, "Candy?" he offered, and Eugene gasped, taking the sweet treat from him, it wasn't everyday that you were given a sweet, sure, his mother would get him and his brother something every now and again whenever she had the money for it, but it wasn't often.

Eugene gasped as he stepped off the bus and looked up at the building before he turned to his friend, "Come on, Krabs, let's get inside before they do." Sheldon said as he'd jumped on his shoulder.

For the first year of school, everything seemed to be going alright, with his big brother around, no one dared to pick on him or his friend, well, unless it was his brother and his friends, who would occasionally pick on them like big brothers usually did, by calling him a big baby, a mama's boy, who wears diapers to bed and who sucked his thumb when he was a baby.

Other than that, yes, everything had seemed like it was going alright, up until a year later.

"Ma?" Eugene called into the kitchen as he searched for his mother who couldn't be found, he'd done checked the living room, and the washing area, where a pile of half folded clothes were stacked on a shelf.

"Mommy?" he called as he made his way to her room and seen his brother, Sam, standing in front of the cracked door, he went to call out to him but Sam hushed him and gestured for him to come over and be quite.

The boys stood behind the closed door, picking up on the sound of their mother crying, "Sammy, why's-" "Shh." he shushed him before he pushed the door open, "Ma?" he called to her, and she sat up, wiping her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of her boys.

"H, hey boys." she waved as she stood up, dropping a letter on the floor, "Ya boys hungry?" she asked, and they looked at each other, "Come on, lads." she said as she walked out of the room.

"Sammy?" Eugene softly spoke as he'd picked up the letter, which he grabbed, tears filled the older crab's eyes before he crumbled it up, he then ran out of the room to confront his mother.

"Dads dead?" he asked her as he entered the kitchen where she was standing by the stove, where she hadn't even began to cook, she lifted her head and looked at him, tears still in her eyes, and he walked over to her, he couldn't be mad at her, instead he wrapped his arms around her and they began to cry into each other.

* * *

A crowd surrounded around a black casket, covered with the country's flag, Bessy sniffled, wiping her eyes free of tears while she held her boys close to her, Eugene stared out at the casket as they cleared the flowers and flag from the top of the casket to lower it down into the ground.

Eugene looked up as a man, his grandfather, Grandpappy, stepped up to them, looking down at the boys before looking at their mother, "i'm so sorry, las." he said as he handed her the folded flag before he brought her in for a hug, he'd just lost his son, but he couldn't cry, he was a pirate, and pirates can't cry, he then looked down at the two boys.

"Stop yer cryin." he ordered them, "Sailors don't cry, yer father wouldn't want ya ta cry, he'd want yas ta smile, and take care of yer mother." he said, shaking his head, they were so young, the youngest being six and the oldest, was eleven.

He then looked at the oldest who glared up at him, "Ya be strong lad, don't do anythin stupid, ya hear?" he said as he pointed at him, "Yer tha man of the house now, and yer ta take care of mother and yer little brother." he said, and Sam just looked down.

Grandpappy then looked down at Eugene who was still speechless about the whole thing, he then sighed, rubbing the top of his head, before he grabbed his claw and placed something in it.

Eugene stared down at the golden pocket watch that had been given to him, he then looked up at his grandfather, "Time heals, I was gonna give that to me son when I came home but- I took too long." he said before he hugged him.

"Take care, me lad." he said before he soluted his daughter-in-law, he then turned around and walked away to return to the sea.

* * *

Eugene stared down at the pocket watch as he sat in class, tears forming in his eyes as the hand kept ticking. Sheldon then picked his head up from the paper that they were doing, he looked down at the watch before he looked up at his face, his lip quivered by seeing him this way.

"I'm sorry, Eugene." he spoke, and the crab shook his head, "I didn't really even know him, he left when I was a baby, but still I-" he stopped as he began to cry in his hands. Plankton turned his head towards the class as some of the kids had turned and started to snicker, calling him a weak cry baby, not that they understood what it was like to lose someone.

It was hard at home, their lives had fallen apart, two years after the death of their father, they'd lost their house, and was forced to move to an old shack in the middle of the dump, she worked three jobs that could barely keep them in the place they were living now, which they rented off of Ol' man jenkins who gave it to them for a cheap price.

Sam, his older brother, had dropped out of middle school, because back then, school didn't matter, it wasn't important, he'd tried to work a little, doing yard service, and delivering news paper, but things had gotten to him, seeing his mother with that crusty old man, whenever she couldn't afford to pay for that months rent or, to buy them clothes.

He couldn't stay, not in a place like that, he had to get out, and so, that left just Eugene, and his mother.

Eugene grunted as he was pushed against a locker by some kid, the boy laughed as he got a look at his clothes, "Is that a new style, what is it, is it the new, dubster look?" he questioned as he tugged at Eugene's shirt, causing a small part of it to rip, "Heh, this stuff is falling to shreds, looks more like a used rag then a shirt."

"Hold on, I just thought of somethin, that's what we'll call you, Rag boy." the boy laughed before Plankton jumped up and tried to push him away, threatening to end the boys miserable existence. Eugene stood up, "Hey!" Sheldon shouted as the boy flicked him into Eugene, Sheldon then growled.

"How Dare you!" he shouted before he pulled up a little laser gun that he'd randomly had in his pocket somewhere, "Now, Sheldon." Eugene called, "Don't do anythin stupid, this kids not worth our time, ya shouldn't waste yer inventions on him." and Plankton growled, "One day, Eugene, they'll all pay, you'll see, they'll worship the ground we walk on." he said and Eugene smiled at the thought before the boy just laughed and flicked him to the ground before stepping on him.

"Hey!" Eugene shouted as he attempted to shove the boy off his friend, the kid shook his head, "See ya later rag boy, and bug boy." he waved as he walked away, Eugene sighed as he bent down to scoop Sheldon up.

"Owe." he groaned, "I don't know why ya got ta get in tha way like that." he said, and Sheldon rolled his eyes, "It's no big deal, you're by friend, by only friend, my best friend, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't step up when I seen something like that?" he questioned as he returned back to normal, rubbing his head.

"I swear one day, Eugene, they'll pay for everything, it's just a matter of time, and when that day comes, we'll be able to walk all over them, and teach them to laugh at us." he said, and Eugene smiled, "Sounds like a great plan." he agreed.

"Hey, I've got an idea, you wanna come over later?" Sheldon asked, and Eugene smiled, "Of course." "Great, we can stop by that one burger joint on the way too." he said, and Eugene nodded as they left for class.

* * *

"What are those dorks doing here?" asked Big Johnny as the two losers from school walked into the yard, as if they owned the joint, in the process of walking towards the front, Stinky's face had changed to several expressions, as if these kids thought they could just walk in here, and order a burger that could possibly put him out of business, not really knowing that in the next few decades, one of them would out rule them all in fast food business.

"Do you two got kelp for brains?" Stinky asked, and the two of them looked at each other before looking back at the cook, "Don't ya understand? If you Yahoos keep comin around, you'll drive away all the normal customers. I've worked too long and hard to make this a Li-spectacle business!" he shouted in their faces shortly before his watch went off, a limo full of cash had pulled up, "Now, if you excuse me." he said as he left for the vehicle.

"Did you see that!" Plankton gasped, "Did you see that fat stack of loot!" Eugene gasped before looking at his friend, "I bet, someone came up with a more delicious burger, we'd be at the top of the food chain!"

"I know, what if, WE came up with a better burger?" Plankton suggested, "That's a great idea!" Eugene shouted, "We'll work together, once we snag their taste buds, we'll rule the world!"

* * *

As most of us had seen, we all know how well this went for them, the idea sounded great, but, maybe it did at first, and it was, but in the end, the two friends had split. Eugene had become the most popular kid at school, selling his burgers left to right for almost two bucks each, even in the halls, to kids and even the teachers, Rag boy, was now changed to Mr. Krabs.

While, Plankton, his old friend, stood back in anger, watching as the greedy crab gained all their trust, and money, leaving him behind to deal with being squashed, so he thought, if Eugene wasn't going to help him rule the world as they'd planned, he'd make it happen himself, even if that meant he'd have to spend the next few years trying to steal the formula.

Eugene would occasionally glance at his old friend who'd be either, digging in his locker, or walking down the hall, their eye(s) would meet, the smile on one Eugene's face would face, expressing his sorrow, the memory of the two of them was still embedded in his mind, at all the fun times that they had growing up, thinking that they'd grow old together, and rule the world together, but, it all vanished in that one fight.

Eugene sighed as he turned back to his line of customers as Plankton started to walk away, seemingly to the science lab.

In the next, two years, Eugene seemed to be pretty busy, selling his burgers, when Elementary had finished, and his grandpappy the pirate came and paid him a visit at his fifth grade graduation.

Talking about how much fun the open sea was, and all the adventure that was out there, and how school was just a waste of time, and being like his brother, he'd quit going to school and went with his grandfather.

He turned around at the harbor, looking out for his mother who waved to him, tears in her eyes, it'd be years until they'd be able to see eachother again, Eugene had entrusted his secret formula with his mother to sell the burgers in his absence to keep this recipe a family secret.

When he looked back, he couldn't help but to notice a little green bug, standing on a pole, watching as he left, tears filled his eyes, maybe he should go over to him, and, apologize, but with a claw around his shoulder, he turned around to look at his grandfather.

"Wipe them tears, son, this is a man's ship, and men don't cry, ya got that?" he said and Eugene nodded, he glanced back towards where he'd last seen sheldon, but, when he looked, he was gone, Eugene sighed, it was all in the past, maybe this was meant to be.

With that, he closed his eyes, straightened his posture and boarded the ship, leaving behind all that he knew for a newer life, as a sailor, it was in his blood after all.

Yeah, sorry for the boring chapter and all, and all the jumping around, I didn't really want to drag this out any longer then I had to, and most of his life had started at this point on


	5. Long Road 3

**So, I had like, changed the name of this because, this is gonna be a little faster then the childhood one, lol, we're already past the part where he was a kid, and now, he's a teen, so, yeah.**

Squilabeth gasped as her son handed her an envelope full of cash, she covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, she looked up at him, shaking her head before she hugged him, "You're such, a good boy." she said, and he just rubbed her back, "I told you I'd get it." he smiled, and she smiled back, wiping her eyes.

Squidward sighed as he stared up at the tall brown building, if he wanted to help his mother out with the bills, he had to keep this job, even if it didn't pay as well as it should for the amount of hours that he put in, even though all he did was stand at the register, take and deliver, well, that wasn't all that he did, he did the cleaning, taking and delivering the orders, every day from 4, to 10, right when he got out for school, he was expected to be here.

He wasn't a fan of fast food, it was gross how much grease came off one little burger, and these fish ate them, he would have rather worked at a fancy place where they served expensive dishes and the guests left high tips, however, places like that you had to be at least 18 and have some experience in food service, but he was at least sixteen, almost seventeen, went to school, this job however, you could start at age 14, being a busboy, washing dishes, and cleaning the floor.

Just as long as no one from school seen him here, he could live with it, i mean, it was only temporary, until he got out of school, he'd become rich and famous, or so he thought, if he had known that this was where he would have stayed all his life, he would have used the exit

But as of now, he couldn't afford to be picky, this job was a job, and as much as a crook the old man was, it did put canned bread on the table, and clothes on his back. He didn't really know of many kids his age, and in school who had a job, so, I guess that would be a good thing that came from this, that he could reach his dreams even sooner, but for now, he had a few tables to clean.

He jumped when a cup had suddenly dropped onto the floor beside him, a little aggravated that he'd just cleaned that area, for some jerk to throw their trash down. He looked up towards the person responsible when he caught a glimpse of another octopus, a female, with beautiful silky black hair, and she seemed to be around his age, and she was by herself, there had to be someone with her.

Squidward slowly made his way over, ducking his head from her as he turned his back to her as he cleaned up the mess that she had made, she was blushing, looking as if she was feeling a little guilty, "I, I'm really sorry." she said as she rubbed her arm, and Squidward sighed, "It's fine, it happens all the time." he said as he wrung the mop in the bucket before using it to mop up the rest.

"You're really good at that." she said as she watched him, leaning her head on her hand, and he just glanced up at her, "Good at what? Mopping?" he questioned, and she nodded, "yeah, I know, it's stupid, but, the way you move, it's just.. Nice to watch." she admitted as she looked away as he stood up from finally cleaning the mess.

"Oh, um, thanks?" he blinked as he brushed his hair out of his face, and she smiled, "Squidna." she said, and he cocked his brow, "What?" he questioned, and she just laughed, brushing her hair out of her face, "My name is Squidna, and yours?" she asked, and he blinked, glancing at the broomstick.

"Squidward." he said as they reached across the table to shake hands, er, tentacles? Squidna sighed, "I like that name, do you live around here? Are you still in school? If so, where do you go?" she asked, and he coughed to clear his throat, "Um, No I live near Coral woods, and i go to Coral woods High school." he answer and she gasped.

"Really? Oh me too! I just moved there actually, and i'm new to the school, hey maybe you can show me around a little, i mean, i, if you want to, that is." she smiled, and he smiled back, "Y, yeah, sure." he said, cocking his brow again as she'd begun to dig in her little purse, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something down in it.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed it to him, "it's my shell phone number, you have a shell phone, right?" she asked, and he just nodded, "uh, sure." he said and she smiled, standing up, "Well good, call me." she said before she leaned up and kissed his cheek before she finally left the place, and he'd began to blush before Krabs yelled at him to clean the table.

Squidward shook his head, there was no way that this number was real, belonging to a girl he barely even knew, kissing his cheek? She must've been toying with his mind, staring down at it, he wanted to call her, or text her, but, how would that look? What if he called and it was the wrong number? Squidward sighed, there was no way that she would want to talk to him, maybe she just wanted to be friends. Then explain why she kissed you.. On the cheek Squidward, it wasn't a real kiss, she was just being nice.

"Whatcha have there, buddy?" Jim asked as he leaned over the window and Squidward shook his head, sighing, "Some girls number, I think." Squidward answered as he showed it to Jim who took it to look at it, "Your kidding, some girl just gave you their number? What she look like, is she cute?" Jim smirked.

"Beautiful, but.. I just don't get it, why would someone like her, want to talk to a guy like me i mean-" "I get what you're sayin bro, you're right, what chick would want to hook up with you, she must be blind, or stupid, or both, heh." Jim laughed as he handed the man back the slip of paper, and Squidward just chuckled with him, "Heh, yeah, right?" he said, before he sighed and turned to take another order.

When he looked up, he gasped as he seen one of Squilliams Goons standing at the register, Billy? Squidward blinked, "Um.. uh, c, can I take your order?" he asked, and the boy gasped, "Squidward?! I didn't know you worked here!" he smiled, and Squidward sighed, here it comes, "man, you look all grown up, why are you working here, of all places?" he asked.

"It's not really any of your business, look, if you're not gonna order something, get out." Squidward hissed gripping onto the register, and the boy glanced at the menu, "How much is a Krabby patty supreme?" he asked, "It's on the board, isn't it?" he questioned, and the boy cocked his brow.

"You don't have to be so mean about it, ya know." the boy said, and squidward just sighed, "Just tell me what you want so I can tell the chef." he rolled his eyes as he took the orders and gave them to Jim in the back.

"Thanks Squiddy, see you at school tomorrow Squid." he waved as he and his parents turned to go sit down at the table. Squidward sighed, gripping onto the register as he held himself back from banging his head on the register, just knowing that shit head was gonna tell Squilliam.

* * *

Squidward sighed as he stood at his locker, stuffing his books on the top shelf when he felt a top on his shoulder, gasping, surprised to see that it was the girl from the other day, she smiled up at him, "Hi, Squidward." she said, and he smiled back, "Oh, it's you, Squidna, right?" he asked, and she nodded, "You remembered." she said, and he laughed.

"How could I forget such a beautiful name such as yours" he asked, and she blushed, "Why haven't you called me?" she asked him, and he almost froze, but shrugged, "Hmm, well, i thought you were just, joking with me, so-" "Me? Joking, do I look like the type of person who'd do such a thing?" she asked, and he shrugged, "No, but you never know, looks can be deceiving." he said, "I'm not the most, popular guy in the school, and-" squidward yelped as the locker had suddenly slammed shut and his tentacle was caught.

He hissed, trying to pull it out, when he was confronted with none other then Squilliam, "Squilliam!" he shouted, moaning as he looked down at his tentacle where a bit of his blue blood trailed down, "Oh, did you smash your tentacle in the door? I'm sorry." he laughed, but Squidward didn't answer.

"I hear that you're working at a fast food joint, is that true?" Squilliam asked, but Squidward didn't answer, "Man, I knew you were a loser, but come on, that just takes the cake!" he laughed, "Oh wait, sorry, I forgot that you couldn't afford it." he said, and Squidward just glared at him before glancing over at Squidna who was still standing there.

Squilliam had quickly turned his head to look where Squidward had looked, and smirked, leaning off him, he walked over to her, "Oh my, and, who are you?" he asked, and Squidna blushed, "Um, I, I'm Squidna." she answered, "Squidna, the most beautiful name in the whole wide sea, and with a face to match, and you have the honor of meeting the one and only, _Squilliam Fancyson_ the _third."_ he said as he kissed the top of her hand.

"You must be new, I've never seen you around these parts, but don't be frightened, I will see to it, as class president that you are taken care of, tell me do you like long walks on the beach?" he asked, and Squidna only glanced at Squidward who looked defeated.

"Tell me my lady, how does a date with the most popular guy in school sound? Girls will envy you, you'll be the luckiest-" Squidna smiles, "i'm flatter William, i am but, i already have a boyfriend." She said as she slipped out from him and stood in front of Squidward and took his tentacle.

"Squidward?! You're with that loser? What's wrong with you?" Squilliam asked, and she shook her head, "Nothings wrong with me, i feel fine, thanks for asking." She smiled, before looking up at Squidward.

"You're digging your own grave, don't say i didn't warn you, you fool." Squilliam saof before he and his friends left.

"So, Boyfriend huh?" Squidward smirked, and she only blushed, brushing her hair out of her face and shrugging, "Sorry, i didn't know what else to do." She said and he nodded.

"So you don't actually mean it." He said, and she just shrugged, "well, to tell you the truth-" "You don't have to say it if you don't want to, i understand." He said, and she shook her head.

"No wait, i, i like you, Squidward." She said and he smiled, "I like you too, you're a real nice girl."

"Maybe we can get together sometime?" She asked, and he blinked, "like?" He asked and she sighed, "We can go see a movie, or something." She said and he smiled, "Id love to, i can pick you up this sunday if you want, i have to work this week, but we can do it over the weekend." He smiled and she nodded before she leaned up and kissed his cheek again before she left.

Squidward sighed, watching as she walked away, before he cheered to himself, he had a date, his first, date this weekend and no one was going to spoil this, he'd just have to ask his mom if he could borrow the boat for that night.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**


End file.
